You Don't Want Me Again
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: After dumping belle, Zack goes out with Mimi. Agian Cody is left out and this time it could result in death. Sequel to You Don't Want Me!Please R
1. The End Of Belle

Chapter 1: The End Of Belle

Zack walks into the Lobby looking for Belle. He didn't want to dump her, but deep down, he knew that Cody was right and that he had dumped his brother off lately. Zack spots Belle at the Candy Counter. He starts toward her, but she runs to him instead.

"Hey Zack." Do you want to..."

"Belle, I need to talk to you." Zack interrupted.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want?" Belle said twirling her blonde hair with a finger.

"Belle, I am breaking up with you." Zack said looking to his feet.

"Oh, no, I did not just hear you say that!" Belle responded snobbishly moving her head and finger back and forth.

"Belle, I'm sorry." Zack said smiling forcibly.

"You,You,You..." Belle stopped and stomped Zack's foot.She runs off as Cody approaches Zack.

"You did the right thing." Cody said patting Zack on the back.

"My toe hurts now!" Zack said hoping around.

"Well, sometimes, love can be a pain in the toe." Cody joked making Zack laugh.

"Zack, think about it. You were out of your mind to date that, that home wrecker anyways. I mean, do you have a closed mind or something?" Cody asked smiling hugely.

"I had an open mind once...But my brains kept falling out, so I shut it." Zack joked.

"So, lets go back to the suite. Mom is probably back by now and wondering were we are." Cody suggested.

"Race you there." Zack called and took of running, Cody following close behind.

T the candy counter, London had just approached Maddie.

"Hey, London, what will you have today?" Maddie asked happily.

"How about, a diamond ring?" London said with a big smile.

"London, this is the candy counter, not wherever you shop." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm at the Tipton? Since when are you working here?" London asked confused.

"Um, let's see, about Two years ago!" Maddie said slapping herself on the head. "London, do you suffer from insanity or something?" Maddie asked.

"I do not suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it." London said matter of factly. "Wait, did I just insult myself?" London asked a look of horror written on her face.

"You have no idea." Maddie said smiling at London's dumb remark.

London pranced off. On the twenty third floor, Zack and Cody burst through their suite door.

"You know, now I understand while wild animals eat their young." Carrie said as Zack and Cody fell onto the couch.

"Mom, that was a little weird..."

"And utterly disturbing." Cody finished for Zack.

"Well boys, what have you been doing, except wreaking havoc on Moesby's hotel?" Carrie asked taking a sip of her soda.

"I broke up with Belle." Zack said feeling better now.

"Good for you, now maybe your brother and you can spend some time in together.

"Yeah, we can." Cody said smiling.

Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Life's Not A Picnic

Chapter Two: Life's Not A Picnic

It's a sunny day in Boston. Zack and Cody decide to have a picnic in the park. Everything is set up, and the boys are eating peanut butter sandwiches.

"So, Cody, how did you get that cut on your wrist? Zack asked noticing it for the first time ever.

"Just a scratch." Cody lied.

"So, Cody, why are you wearing shorts in 90 degree weather?" Zack asked confused.

"What's with the interrogation?" Cody asked hastily.

"Sorry." Zack said sarcastically.

"So, what did you and Belle do every time you went out?" Cody asked not really caring.

"Well, we always had fun and laughed. You know, I really, really, really miss her. She was great." Zack replied looking into the park.

Cody's heart sank. It was his fought that his brother was unhappy. Cody felt so bad at this point, that if he had his razor blade, then he would have killed himself.

"Why don't you ask her back out?" Cody asked sadly.

"She moved. She lives in Koronston now. It's in some other country." Zack said calmly.

"I'm really sorry that I blew your chance with her." Cody appoligized as Carey came hurrying toward the boys.

"Hi, mom." Cody and Zack said in unison.

"Hi, boys." Carey replied.

"What brings you by?" Zack asked with a large smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you want me to take your blanket and food basket back to the hotel with me, so you two can go have fun." Cody said as Bob approached.

"Yeah, sure." Cody said as he and Zack sped off with Bob.

"Okay, don't bother to help me clean up. I got." Carey said as the boys disappeared from sight.

"So, Bob, what have you been up to lately?" Zack asked as he, Cody, and Bob walked down the street.

"Nothing much. I just saw a really hot chick on my way down here, she was checking into the Tipton." Bob said catching Zack's attention.

"Do you like her?" He asked quickly.

"Nah, not my type." Bob said with a weird look to Zack.

"Good, I'll try my luck with her." Zack said smiling.

There it was. Two days after Zack and Belle had broken up, and Zack already wanted to go out with someone else. Cody's heart sank. This girl was going to replace him. he knew it. But still, he had one last golden day to spend with his brother...

I know its boring, but I promise that starting next chapter, there will not be one boring part! Please review!


	3. Mimi Wills

Chapter Three: Mimi Wills

Zack and Cody walk into the Tipton the next day. Zack see's Mimi, the girl, at the candy counter.

"Watch how its done." Zack said smiling and sliding over to Mimi.

"Hey, baby! The names Martian. Zack Martian. And I want to take you out tonight. What do you say?" Zack asked hopefully.

"I say, your really funny and cute. I'd love to go out with you! I'm Mimi. Mimi Wills." The girl responded.

"See you soon!" Zack said and walked back to Cody.

"See, piece of cake." Zack grinned as Mimi left the lobby.

It's now later that night, Zack and Mimi are on the Tipton roof by the pool talking...

"So, Mimi, tell me about yourself." Zack said as he moved his feet back and forth in the pools water.

"Well, I have to sisters, one is 6 and one is 4. I just moved here from Florida, because my dad always gets promoted, which means lots of moving. I have been to ten different schools this year, and it's only July. I have only had three boyfriends in my life, counting you, because I can never get close to anybody before we have to move again. I have no friends, and really don't have time to make any. Thats just about my it." Mimi finished smiling.

"Wow, sounds hard."

"Yeah, well, I'm use to it. So tell me about you." Mimi motioned.

"Well, I have a twin, Cody, you saw him today, and I have lived here at the Tipton for two years now. My mom sings here. And well, thats my life, which isn't much." Zack finished wishing he were more interesting.

"Zack, can I kiss you?" Mimi asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" Zack said happily.

He leaned in to kiss her as belle emerged onto the roof top.

"So this is how it is?" Belle screamed, causing Zack to pull back before he kissed Mimi.

"Belle, we broke up two days ago, let it go!" Zack said as Mimi looked at Belle.

"So, is this the tramp your with now?" Belle screamed giving Mimi a disgusted look.

"Oh, No, You did not girlfriend." Mimi said getting up and facing Belle.

"Oh, Yes I did you slut! He's my man!" Belle screamed and shoved Mimi backwards.

"Well, it sounds to me like he broke up with you." Mimi said reappearing infront of Mimi.

"Gosh i hate you!" Belle said walking over to Zack and slapping him across the face.

"Hell No!" Mimi shouted and pushed Belle into the pool, causing her perfect hair and make up to mess up.

"AAAAGHHHHH!" Belle screamed and stomped off.

"Wow, Wasn't expecting that." Zack said looking at Mimi, worried that she would dump him.

"Zack, let's go out agian tomorrow, because this day turned into a disaster." Mimi said walking through the door off the roof. Zack stood there remembering the event. Later Zack found himself in bed. After telling Cody what had happened. Cody was sad because Zack was getting back on the dating around the clock game. Cody remembered all of the deadly things he had secretly done before...And he knew that soon he would be doing them again. He quietly pulled his bedside drawer open and took out his razor blade. He cut his upper arm, then put it away and wept until he fell asleep.

Hope you liked it! I promise this WILL get better later on! Please review!


	4. Dancing

Chapter 4: Dancing

Zack was up early the next day, eager to go out with Mimi again. Cody was up too, but he felt like crap and took no interest in his brothers well groomed hair and well picked clothes. Instead he was reading a book, still in his Pjs.

"Do you ever do anything except read?" Zack asked as Cody peered over the top of his book.

"No. I don't have a life like you. Girls think I'm some kind of a disease, Tapeworm and max are out of town, and I'm not stooping as low as calling up Agnus, so I sit at home all day while you go out and have fun. Because for some reason, Cody is always the twin without a friend, and the twin without a brother these days." Cody fumed.

"Listen Cody! I will not give up my personal life for you. You aren't someone that I revolve around. I gave up belle for you dammit, and I will not give up Mimi. Why don't you just get a life like everyone else? I mean, you aren't going to if you sit and read all of the time!" Zack yelled and ran out of the suite slamming the door.

"Zack's right." Cody said aloud. "I am a loser. I'm the dork that everyone says I am. Zack probably hates me, and i have no friends. I know i sound selfish, but Zack is my only real friend, excpet Max. I don't really talk to Tapeworm much. I am alone. I am hated, and I am ashamed of myself." Cody thought quietly as tears fell from his eyes. For some reason, Cody was pissed at himself. He threw the book that he was reading into the wall. Then he punched the wall. It hurt, but it wasn't enough for him. He went into his bedroom, and punched a mirror beside his bed on the wall. The glass stuck in his hand as he yelled in agonizing pain. Blood dripped fast from his fist.He cried more as he got onto his bed.

Zack had already met Mimi in the lobby and they were now across the street at a teen club called. 'Revenge'.

"Do you wanna dance?" Zack asked Mimi as she watched several other teen girls dance with their boyfriends.

"Yes." Mimi said as she and Zack got up at the same time. As they danced, they continued talking.

"So, how's Cody?" Mimi asked.

"He's okay. We had a little fight this morning, so he's probably mad at me. I didn't mention that I was sorry, but I never do anyways." Zack said.

"What about?" Mimi asked carring on the conversation.

"Well...Brother stuff." Zack responded not wanting to tell Mimi that the fight was kind of about her.

"Oh, And what about belle?" Mimi asked feeling strange.

"I haven't talked to her, and I don't intend to either." Zack smiled.

"Good, she seems bitchy." Mimi said.

""Actually, she's not like that once you get to know her." Zack laughed not understanding why he was defending her. As they continued to talk and dance, Cody was putting himself through hell.

Cody had cut both arms up and down with his razor blade. They were stingy badly and there was blood everywhere. The floor, his bed, his clothes, and on the broken mirror. He didn't know how he'd cover this one up. He quickly stopped the blood with a damp wash cloth, then put on a long sleeved shirt. Zack would be home soon. He had to get the blood of the floor, and dispose of the mirror while washing his bed clothes. It was a race against time. Cody knew that he would go even farther next time...

(A/N) Thanks to my reviewers! Please enjoy and review this chapter as well!


	5. Suffering

Chapter 5: Suffering

Cody finished putting his bed back together as Zack walked in. He had done it. Now Zack would never know what just happened. Zack walked over to Cody and grabbed him by the arms.

"Guess What?" He said excitedly.

"OWWW" Cody yelled and jerked away.

"Sorry, whats up with you? I barely touched you." Zack said with a loud tone.

""I was pretending." Cody said trying to smile. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Cody asked Zack who looked supiciously at Cody.

"Just that Mimi invited me to a party at her suite tonight! Isn't that awesome?" Zack asked and slumped down on the couch.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cody mumbled so that Zack barely heard him.

"Let me guess? You don't want me to go to this party either?" Zack asked angrily.

"I didn't say that!" Cody bashed back.

"But your thinking it! Aren't you?" Zack continued loudly.

"Zack...I need to tell you something." Cody said looking at his feet. Zack notices the sudden sadness in Cody's voice and looks concerned.

"What?" Zack asks calmly.

"I've been..." Cody was cut off by the phone. After Zack had answered and responded, he came back.

"That was Belle. She invited me over early so i can help set up everything. I'm so excited!" Zack said merrily. "I've gotta go...Oh, what was it that you've been doing?" Zack said almost forgetting what Cody had said earlier.

"Um...Nothing, you just go have fun." Cody said and ran into his room, shutting the door. Zack looked sorrowful, then walked out of the suite shutting the door behind him.

"I am so stupid!" Cody yelled as he slashed his legs with his razor blade. "I was actually going to tell him! He wouldn't care. He would probably laugh and tell me that I'm a dork. I have no reason to live. No one wants me. so I'll just kill myself! Then everyone can go on with their lifes, and I will not be in their way!" Cody shouted to himself.

Zack was now at Mimi's suite. They were hanging balloons and streamers.

"Thanks for inviting me. I always have alot of fun around you." Zack told Mimi smiling dreamily into her eyes.

"Your welcome! I really like you Zack. I think you might be the one." Mimi said back to him. Zack loved her response, but he also loved Maddie. He didn't want to be with Mimi forever, but he couldn't tell her that.

"I just might be." Zack said with a fake laugh.

"I hope so, because your the nicest damn boy I've ever met. And when it comes to your appearance...I'm not complaining!" Mimi said kissing Zack on the cheek. In the heat of the moment, Zack grabs Mimi's head and kisses her on the lips.

"Wow, totally caught off gaurd." Mimi laughed and hung another balloon.

In the Martin suite, Cody starts slicing throw his skin with a knife, instead of a razor blade. he was ready to die. And he was going to make sure he did.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be great. Zack walks in on Cody's secret. Please review and thanks to my reviewers. You'll love next chapter!


	6. A Deadly Decision

Chapter 6: A Deadly Decision

"I'm no one! Nothing! A sack of crap! I hate myself, and everyone else hates me too!" Cody yelled as he took the knife and left scars and cuts on his bare chest and stomach. It didn't hurt anymore, he was use to it and seemed to be numb all over.Tears feel on his open wounds, causing them to burn. He let out small cries, and continued cutting himself deeper and deeper... Zack is still at Mimi's. The party is now over.

"That was really fun." Zack smiled as he thought of the previous party.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again soon." Mimi laughed sheepishly.

"We should defiantly do it again!" Zack smiled. "But not tomorrow. I'm going with Cody to the movies and to the skate park. He just doesn't know it yet. I don't spend much time with him anymore, and I miss him." Zack said hoping that Mimi would understand.

"Go ahead." I understand.

"Can she hear my thoughts?" Zack thought to himself.

"Thanks for understanding, Mimi. Your the best!" Zack said kissing her.

"So what movie are you going to?" Mimi asked as they parted lips.

"Oh, I don't know, I'll let Cody choose, unless he picks something dumb." Zack added.

At the Candy Counter, Maddie was trying to calm London down. London has just found out that she wore a dress that was not name brand.

"Maddie, I might as well die! No one will like me anymore. And what if the press finds out?" London wailed in horror.

"London, you were one dress that wasn't worth twenty thousand dollars, it's not the end of the world!" Maddie said nicely.

"Maybe not to you, your poor!" London added hastily.

"I may be poor, but at last I don't have a nervous break down everytime I wear a dress that wasn't made by someone who's name I can't even pronounce!" Maddie said offended.

"Because you can't afford to have a nervous break down!" London shot back and ran from the candy counter.

"I swear you must have been a blonde once." Maddie whispered under her breathe then noticed she was a blonde and looked around in embarrassed.

"What happened to her?" Mr. Moesby asked as he approached the candy counter. London had ignored him when he told her hi.

"She wore a dress that wasn't famous and name brand." Maddie answered rolling her eyes.

Zack had left and was now in the Martin suite.

"Cody? You home?" Zack yelled into the suite. No answer.

"Cody?" Zack asked again as he opened the bedroom door.

"CODY?" Zack screamed as he saw his brother. Cody had stabbed himself and wasn't conscious. Zack saw cuts and scars everywhere on Cody's little body. Blood consumed Cody and his bed. His face was pale, but his eyes were stone. Big blue pits of pain and depression.

"Cody? I'm going to get help! Please don't die! Please!" Zack said slamming the bedroom door on his way out. Cody made a small and feeble grunting noise. Was this the end of Cody Martin?

A/N- There's ONE more chapter. That's it. The next chapter will be the last, and it will end this trilogy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I loved my reviewers! Thanks!


	7. Cody, I Want You

Chapter 7: Cody, I Want You

Zack sat by Cody. Cody lay in a hospital bed, his eyes shut, his pale body cold. He was still living, but barely. Carey was still to hysterical to see him.

"Cody? If you can here me bud, I love you, and I'm here for you. I need you Cody, I can't live without you. I am so sorry if you think I abandoned you. I do want you Cody. I want you!" Zack whispered into Cody's here.

"I need you too." Cody whispered very hoarsely. His eyes remained shut, his mouth barely moved.

"Cody? Your alive! Thank god. Cody, hang in there. You'll pull through this." Zack said trying to smile through his tears.

Suddenly the machine Cody's hooked to starts beeping really fast. Seven doctors and nurses run in and push Zack aside.

"Hey! What's going on? What happened?" Zack yelled. No response. Zack watched as the doctors and nurses pushed his brother out of the room.

"Is he dead?" Zack though as fresh tears left his eyes. Zack joined Carey in the waiting room.

"How is he Zack?" She asked crying into his shoulder.

"He talked, but then his machine went crazy and the doctors took him. I don't know what happened. I'm scared." Zack said, his tears gaining speed.

"I am too, honey." Carey said looking into Zack's watery blue eyes.

Hours passed. Nothing. no doctors, no explanation, no Cody. Zack and Carey were getting ready to sleep in the lobby when Doctor Shaps approached them, looking stern.

"Ms. Martin?" He asked gently.

"Yes? How's Cody? How's my baby?" Carey cried.

"Yeah, how is he?" Zack joined in.

"he's fine. He had a near death situation today, but he was strong, and pulled through. He asked to see Zack first, Ms. Martin. Then you can come in." Doctor Shaps said taking Zack's arm and leading him up the hallway. Carey touched her heart in relief.

As Zack entered Cody's new hospital room, he saw Cody sitting up, looking healthy, and he had regained his color.

"Zack, I am so sorry." Cody said looking at the floor.

"For what? Needing attention? Needing your brother? Cody, I am the one who should be sorry! I left you for a girl. I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were...hurting yourself. I'm glad i found you before...Well before."

"I died?" Cody asked cutting Zack off.

"Exactly. I couldn't have made it without you Cody. Your my everything. I love you more than any girl." Zack said sitting by Cody's bed.

"I love you Zack." Cody said smiling as Carey walked in.

"I love you too."

"Can I come in yet?" Carey asked.

"Sure mom. I'm sorry." Cody said ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. As your mother I should have seen this. I should have known." Carey said quietly.

"The doctor said I could go home soon." Cody whispered.

"Then, everything will be normal again. And I will be there for you every minute." Zack smiled.

A/N- I am soooooo bad at endings. I hope you guys like the end. I kinda do, I'm new to all of this, and after a few stories, I'll probably get better. There will be more stories of mine coming out very soon. It will not be related to this one though! Please review! Thanks guys! Your all great!


End file.
